pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lavender Town
Lavender Town (シオンタウン Shion Town) is a town in Kanto. Memorial sights are held in the Pokémon Tower and The House of Memories/Soul House. It is located north of Route 10. Areas of Interest Pokémon Tower Pokemon Tower plays host to Team Rocket when you first arrive here, but you can't take them on until you recover the Silph Scope. In all six games, the Tower inhabits Channelers and Rocket Grunts. The wild Pokémon encountered are Gastly, Haunter, and Cubone. A dead Marowak also appears at the end, but it is uncatchable. The tower consists of seven floors that the player ascends until the final floor. On the final floor, Mr. Fuji is found being held captive by Team Rocket grunts. After battling and losing to the player, the grunts leave, letting Mr. Fuji go. The Pokémon Tower is the only place that Pokémon can be caught in Lavender Town. Radio Tower Three years later, the resting place for Pokémon is now converted to a Radio Tower in the same vein as the one in Johto. Some graves are kept Underground, however the majority is changed. This Tower, however, is unable to be explored or entered, due to what happened with the one in Johto. You can get an EXPN Card here to listen to Kanto radio from the receptionist. House of Memories/Soul House House of Memories in Generation IV, Soul House in Generation II. All graves from the former Pokémon Tower have been imported here. There are chambers here that cannot be accessed. The area is owned by Mr. Fuji. Name Rater The Name Rater will rate the current Nickname your Pokémon and can change it. If the Pokémon has been traded, he will not change it and say its perfect. Pokémon Center A Pokémon Center is at the upper-right corner of the town. PokéMart A PokéMart stands either below Pokémon Tower (Generation I, Generation III) or right of the Pokémon Center (Generation II, Generation IV). Generation I, Generation III *Great Ball *Super Potion *Antidote *Parlyz Heal *Burn Heal *Ice Heal *Revive *Escape Rope *Super Repel Generation II *Great Ball *Potion *Super Potion *Antidote *Parylz Heal *Burn Heal *Max Repel Generation IV *Poké Ball *Great Ball *Ultra Ball *Potion *Super Potion *Hyper Potion *Max Potion *Full Restore *Revive *Antidote *Parylz Heal *Awakening *Antidote *Burn Heal *Ice Heal *Full Heal *Escape Rope *Repel *Super Repel *Max Repel Info Syndrome Lavender Town is known for its song (Here ) causing suicide, severe depression, headaches, etc. They call it Lavender Town Syndrome/Tone, it was always being constantly debunked and confirmed. The song is real though. Though it doesn't happen anymore, it is said it stopped with frequencies getting removed (Here ) so nobody gets the Syndrome. In the frequencies, it had a picture of that evil ghost and pictures of Unown spelling out "LEAVE NOW". The original song from Pocket Monsters Beta (Here ) is said to cause the most Syndrome. Anime Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Misty travel to Lavender Town in search of Ghost-Type Pokémon to defeat Sabrina. Ash and Pikachu die and their spirits are taken by Gengar, Gastly, and Haunter who wish to play with them. At the end of the episode, Ash and Pikachu return to their bodies and Haunter comes with them to defeat Sabrina. Manga Adventures Red passes though while it is raining. Mr. Fuji takes him in when no one else would. He found him while he was paying respects to his deceased Doduo. Later at Mr. Fuji's house, he tells Red of the cemetery and how people are afraid because they believe it is haunted. He then told him Blue passed by months prior. Red then went there to investigate and saw hundreds of graves. A zombie Golduck came out of the shadows, followed by other zombies. Razor Leaf does not work, but Vine Whip does, turning them to dust. Soon, more came, under control of a ghost, which would later be revealed as a Gastly. Blue and his Charmeleon appear and they begin fighting Red. They are possessed by Gastly, but Red lifts the curse by attacking Gastly. Koga then appeared and ordered his Arbok to spew poison. It did so, but Blue had his Charmeleon cut Arbok in half. Koga, realizing he was in trouble, and fled on his Golbat. The Electric Tale of Pikachu In the Manga, Ash, Brock, and Sabrina travel here due to reports about a Giant Haunter. They work to capture it, however it selfdestructs before being captured. Trivia *In the first version of Pokémon Red and Green, the music was dubbed the scariest theme tune of its time. This music was only present in Red/Green ''and the international releases ''Pokemon Red/Blue. When the updated version arrived, the theme was changed slightly to remove frequencies, which was also the case for the Version 1.0 music of the Pokémon Tower. *In the House of Memories/Soul House, if you stay there too long in Generation IV, the Pokémon outside of your Party will become sad and eventually angry. *Interestingly, you need to have the Silph. Scope in order to see the Pokémon in the Tower; without this item, all Pokémon are shown as ghosts. *In Pokémon Yellow, if you talk to Pikachu in the Pokémon Tower, it gives a sad face, indicating it is sad about all the dead Pokémon. *The Pokémon Tower in Lavender town is inspired by Japanese graveyards. *In Generation I, there is a glitch that exists where you can flee from the ghost Marowak by means of a Poké Doll, then continue up the Tower, as if the ghost was defeated. This allows the player to skip getting the Silph Scope and the Rocket Hideout completely. The glitch was fixed in the Generation III remakes. Category:Towns Category:Anime Locations